Scenes from the Life
by Every Shade of Blue
Summary: A series of short, fluffy AU ficlets from the life of Lee and Kara Adama. Our favorite Spaceparents will probably feature occasionally as well. I'm pretty much just going to write whatever adorableness strikes my fancy, so if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review or message me (no promises, but I'm always open to ideas!).
1. Roller Skating

This was inspired by a post I found on Tumblr with a list of OTP questions:

-which one is abysmal at roller skating and has to hold onto the other  
-which one gets hiccups every time they drink something fizzy  
-which one always joins the group dances at the skating rink  
-which one listens to new songs on loop until the other can't stand it  
-which one tags the other in embarrassing photos without asking first  
-which one had a short-lived interest in learning the ukulele  
-which one keeps posting memes on facebook

This little ficlet appropriates the ones about being bad at roller skating, getting the hiccups, dancing at the skating rink, and posting embarrassing photos. Enjoy!

* * *

**Roller Skating**

Bill, come look at this!" Laura Roslin calls out to her husband as she hears his footsteps in the next room.

He immediately appears in the doorway, amusement obvious on his face when he sees her sitting at the computer. "I knew I shouldn't have let you sign up for Facebook."

"_Let_ me?" Laura counters, raising an eyebrow. "As if you had a choice."

"Fair enough," Bill chuckles as he crosses the room to join her. "So… what are Lee and Kara up to this time?"

Laura smiles, tilting her computer screen so he can see it more clearly. "By the look of it… roller skating."

"_Lee?_" Bill laughs, surprised. "Roller skating? I'm guessing that was her idea."

"It certainly seems that way," Laura agrees rather absentmindedly, already scrolling rapidly down the page in search of a certain picture. "Here, look at this one."

The picture is of a very red-faced Lee Adama, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind a can of Coca-Cola. Kara had captioned it rather gleefully, "He's got the hiccups!"

Bill laughs loudly, immediately understanding the reason for his son's embarrassment. "Ever since he was a kid, he's always gotten the hiccups when he tries to drink anything carbonated. Kara loves it."

"I'll bet," Laura says, joining in her husband's laughter.

They're interrupted a moment later by the appearance of a new photo, from Lee's page this time. It shows Kara in a ridiculous pose, obviously some sort of exaggerated dance step. Almost as soon as Bill and Laura register that one, though, a new one of Kara's takes its place: Lee falling flat on his back in the middle of the skating rink. Subsequently, as the Adama's watch, a flurry of pictures begin to appear, one after the other, alternating between Kara dancing more and more embarrassingly and Lee falling more and more spectacularly.

Concerned, Laura looks up at her husband in surprise. "Bill, these are… well, ridiculous. Do you think everything's all right?"

Bill leans against her chair, laughing quietly at Kara's most recent photo of Lee, which shows him apologizing to an angry-looking mother after, according to the caption, losing his balance and accidentally knocking down her nine-year-old. "Laura…" he says softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "They're _Lee and Kara_. This is what they do."

"I know they like to tease each other," Laura agrees. "But these are awfully embarrassing. What if they're really having problems?"

Bill shakes his head, still smiling. "I seriously doubt that."

"How can you be so sure?"

He nods toward the computer screen. "Look."

She turns to see that one last picture has appeared, posted by Lee and already liked by Kara. It shows the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing sweetly, smiles evident on both of their faces.

"See?" Bill says contentedly, smiling at the now familiar antics of his son and daughter-in-law. "I think they're just fine."

Laura smiles back at him, still enjoying the last picture. "I suppose you're right."


	2. Disney

**Disney**

When Kara woke, Lee was already up and in the shower. She rolled her eyes, wrapping the blankets tighter around herself and closing her eyes, seriously considering the idea of simply going back to sleep. As much as she loved Lee, there were times when he drove her absolutely crazy – like Saturday mornings, for example. Why in the world did he find it necessary to be up at the crack of dawn on a _Saturday_? A few minutes later, however, all such thoughts had been forgotten, as Kara was already well on her way toward drifting off again, snuggled in twice as much comforter as usual and breathing in the familiar scent of Lee from his pillow.

Suddenly, though, a faint, strange sound tugged her insistently back to consciousness. It was coming from the bathroom, barely audible over the noise of the water running, but present nonetheless. She tried to ignore it – and failed miserably. Heaving a long-suffering sigh as her curiosity overcame her, she reluctantly flung back the blankets and rolled out of bed, making her way to the bathroom to investigate.

As soon as she stepped outside the bedroom door, she was easily able to identify the mystery sound as Lee's voice. It took her several more steps, though, to convince herself that Lee's voice was doing what it sounded like it was doing.

Lee was… singing?

" – a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win! You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"

_Oh my gods_. Biting her lip almost painfully hard to stifle her laughter, Kara crept the last few feet to the bathroom and silently pushed open the door. The room was full of hot steam, the smell of soap, and the sound of Lee singing shamelessly.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath. Say goodbye to those who knew me. Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym. This guy's got 'em scared to death. Hope he doesn't see right through me! Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"

Kara was doubled over, holding her breath now in her effort not to laugh. For the love of the gods, he was even singing _all the parts_.

"Be a man! We must be swift as a coursing river! Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man – "

Finally, Kara could simply no longer resist joining in:

" – with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

There was dead silence in the room. The water continued to run, but somehow, even that noise seemed muted. At long last, a very, very small voice came from behind the shower curtain.

"Oh my gods…"

Kara lost control, her laughter bubbling up and overflowing, seeming to fill every inch of the room. She was almost positive that the temperature had suddenly risen several degrees; she didn't need to see Lee to know that he was blushing ridiculously.

"You – !" she gasped out, unable to finish a sentence through her laughter. "You were s-singing – " More laughter. "You w-were singing _Disney_ in the _shower!_" She gasped suddenly, her mirth interrupted as a handful of water flew over the shower curtain and splashed all over her.

"It's your fault!" Lee answered far too defensively. "You're the one who made me watch that dumb movie!"

"I made you watch it," Kara retorted, still grinning broadly, wiping tears of laughter off of her face. "I didn't make you memorize that song!"

Another handful of water came flying over the curtain, and Kara beat a hasty retreat, ducking back into the bedroom to change out of her soaked pajamas.

* * *

A/N: Because I am 99% sure that in another life in a happier time, Lee Adama would be an adorkable little idiot :)


	3. Fight

**Fight**

When Bill arrived at his son and daughter-in-law's house, he found the door unlocked. That wasn't surprising; they knew he was coming. Laura had called Lee that morning to ask if she could borrow some kitchen implement that Bill didn't quite understand the purpose or usage of, but apparently both Laura and Lee did, because Lee had agreed and said he'd leave it out – and Laura had said she'd send Bill to pick it up, never mind that he didn't have a clue what it actually was.

Bill looked around the small kitchen, hoping to see something sitting out, but nothing caught his eye. Lee must have left it somewhere else. So where was he? And Kara as well? It certainly wasn't like her to leave the house so quiet.

Suddenly, most of Bill's questions were answered by a loud shout from what he judged to be the living room.

"_Damn it_, Lee!"

And then Lee's voice answered just as loudly: "You were asking for it!"

"How was I _asking for it?_"

"You've been messing with me on purpose this entire time – !"

"I have not!"

"_Really?_ You've been – hey! _What was that for?"_

"Maybe you were _asking for it!"_

The argument continued, both Lee and Kara's voices growing louder and louder. Bill stayed where he was in the kitchen, frozen to the spot. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on a couple having an argument – especially given that it was only in recent years that his relationship with one member of said couple had reached what might be called stable ground. On the other hand, there was always the option to leave before they realized he was there – but that would mean going home without whatever the thing was that Laura wanted, which would certainly irritate her at the very least. And if he told her _why_ he'd come home empty handed, she'd certainly start to worry about Lee and Kara…

Of course, he could always just tell her he'd gotten to the house and found that they weren't home. She might find it hard to believe that they had forgotten – well, Lee, at least – but Bill was fairly certain that he could convince her. Mind made up, he turned to leave – and bumped into the handle of a pot that was resting on the edge of a counter, sending it crashing to the floor.

_Frak._

The two furious voices in the other room had cut off abruptly at the sound, so Bill knew he didn't have much choice but to admit that he'd overheard their fight. With a heavy sigh, he pushed open the kitchen door, reluctantly making his way down a short hallway and into the living room. What he saw there was almost more shocking than the ferocity of the fight he'd heard.

Lee and Kara were sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the TV, each with a video game controller of some kind in their hand. The screen displayed a pause menu of some kind, headed with two words in a bright, cartoonish font: _Mario Kart_.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Lee grinned sheepishly, his face already an impressive shade of red as he put his controller down and got to his feet. "Uh… hi, Dad…"

"This is what you were fighting about?" Bill asked exasperatedly. "A video game?"

"It's not just a video game," Kara muttered defensively from the floor. "It's a curse. It brings out the worst in a person. It's a destroyer of relationships." She threw a piece of popcorn at Lee. "And _your son's cheating_."

Lee caught the popcorn and threw it right back, sticking his tongue out at her. "I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are – "

"_Children_," Bill exclaimed loudly. "Both of you. _Children_, I swear." To his surprise, he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a very angry glare from Kara.

She held out her game controller. "Try it. I dare you."

"Laura's waiting for me – "

Kara raised an eyebrow. "I think she can wait a few minutes."

Wondering how he'd never noticed that his daughter-in-law was just as intimidating as his wife, Bill reluctantly took the controller, watching as Lee restarted the race.

"This button accelerates," Kara said, pointing. "This steers. This uses weapons."

"_Weapons?"_

A few minutes later, Bill understood exactly why Lee and Kara had been arguing so fiercely. "Damn it, Lee!"

Lee didn't answer, laughing gleefully instead.

"You are definitely cheating."

"Dad!"

Kara stuck her tongue out at him. "You lose, Apollo."

* * *

Ancient proverb: _If you wish to see the worst side of a person, challenge them to a round of Mario Kart._


	4. Jokes

So I felt that this was absolutely necessary, because this is my favorite joke, and I'm 110% sure that Lee would find it hilarious.

* * *

**Jokes**

"Hey, Kara! Kara, come here, I gotta tell you something!"

"Lee, I'm really busy – "

"You're gonna love this, I promise."

"…All right, fine. Shoot."

"What's the difference between a cat and a comma?"

"You've got to be kidding."

"Come on, pretty please? What's the difference between a cat and a comma?"

"I don't know, what?"

"One has claws at the end of its paws, and the other is a pause at the end of a clause!"

"…You're such a dork."


End file.
